


Rest now, little soldier

by Siegrrun



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day 23, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five Is Sleep Deprived, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Tired Number Five | The Boy, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siegrrun/pseuds/Siegrrun
Summary: Five was tired. Tired and hurting, and injured, and in serious need of a good night's sleep. But he couldn't rest. Not yet. Not until they were all safe. Not until they were all back in their original timeline.He promised his siblings to get them home after all.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Rest now, little soldier

Five was tired. His entire body hurt, the shrapnel wound was pulsing with pain, there was an odd, uncomfortable feeling in his chest where he had been shot and his head throbbed as if it was being hit with a hammer. All in all Five didn't feel great. 

He needed coffee, he decided after he lost concentration yet again. As strong as possible so he could get back to work. 

What he really needed was sleep, he knew, but for now this was out of the question. He couldn't take a break yet. Not until they were all safe. Not until they were all home. 

He exited the room he had claimed for himself the moment they entered the flat Allison rumoured for them, and went to the kitchen. 

He didn't bother trying to blink there. He wasn't sure he had enough energy for that. He was too afraid to check. 

He was greeted by five pairs of eyes watching him closely and the kind of awkward silence that told him there was an abrupt stop to the conversation. 

He didn't say anything as he made his way to the kitchen counter. They didn't either. 

Come to think of it, they didn't speak to him at all since they left the Umbre- _Sparrow_ Academy. They did keep sending him odd glances though with complicated, unreadable expressions on their faces and it was enough to clue him in on their thoughts. 

They blamed him for this whole messed up situation. Again. And, quite frankly, they were right to. He was the responsible one. The oldest one, the smartest one, the one with the most experience. The one who messed up every time. 

The thought hurt nonetheless. 

It was Vanya who spoke first, her voice soft and quiet. Worried, he'd say if he didn't know any better. 

"How are you feeling, Five?" she asked. He wasn't expecting this question. He was prepared for 'Did you find the way home?' or 'What the hell happened this time?' or 'How did you manage to screw up time travel _again_?'. Or just an awkward judgemental silence. 

He blinked dumbly at Vanya, his tired brain not fully registering the question. They clearly took his silence for annoyance, because Allison hurried to add:

"It's just… Luther says it's been only a week for you since the first apocalypse and none of us saw you sleep in this time, and you never tell us when you're hurt, and… We're worried," she finished awkwardly with a small apologetic smile. The others nodded their support. 

Five frowned at them, the coffee forgotten as he tried to understand his siblings. Why was his well-being suddenly so important to them? There was a lot of things to worry about right now, the messed-up time line on the very first place. His sleep schedule didn't even make the list. Then why would-

Oh.

_Oh._

It clicked so suddenly he nearly dropped the still empty mug. He really was slow today, wasn't he? Definitely needed the coffee. 

Of _course_ they were concerned about him. If he wasn't in his top condition he wouldn't be able to figure out what went wrong this time. Wouldn't be able to fix it. Wouldn't be able to bring them home. Or worse yet, he would fuck everything up even more. They had every right to be worried. 

He sighed, bringing his attention back to the coffee. 

"I'm fine," he said finally. "Just gotta get some coffee and I'm getting back to the equations." he hesitated before adding, hoping it would calm them a bit: "I'll figure it out." 

He started heading back towards the corridor until a large hand on his arm stopped him. He looked up at Luther, eyebrows raised questioningly. 

"Woah there, Five. Shouldn't you… rest a bit?" 

"Yeah, man," said Diego from his place on the couch armrest, "you look like shit." 

Five took a moment to look him over, pointedly staring at his torso, where the stab wound was hidden under the black shirt, and the leg he noticed Diego had been favouring the whole walk from the Academy. 

"You're the one to talk," he deadpanned, earning a scoff and then lifted his eyes to look at Luther. "And _you_ will let me go or I'll break your fingers." 

Luther did, taking a precautious step back, an uncomfortable expression on his face, but before Five could even move someone gently removed the mug from his hand. He spinned around furiously only to be met with Klaus' sheepish smile. 

"This'll keep him from leaving. You guys are welcome," he said, looking proudly around the room, before turning back to Five, eyes widening with exaggerated fear. "Please don't kill me." 

It really said a lot about Five's tiredness levels that his only reaction was an eye roll and an exasperated sigh. He just… didn't have strength to fight with all of them right now. So he crossed his arms and asked with what he hoped was irritation, but probably sounded more like exhaustion: 

"What is it that you all want from me exactly?" he didn't give them time to answer and instead continued, annoyed and tired, and worried, and maybe, just maybe a little bit heartbroken. "I told you I'm fine, I told you I can figure it out. I just need a bit more time, which you idiots are wasting _right now._ I promised you I'd get you home and _I will_ ," he ran a hand down his face, refusing to meet anyone's eyes and repeated softly: "I will." 

The silence after his words was so long, he started seriously considering leaving without the coffee. Before he could decide, Vanya spoke once again. 

"Five, this-" she broke, visibly carefully choosing her words. "Do you… really think that's what this is about? Us wanting to go home?" 

"Well, isn't it?" he asked, something weirdly defensive in his voice. 

"No," she said and she sounded sad and worried, and heartbroken. "We're just worried about you." 

There were murmurs of agreement and a snort of amusement from Diego. 

"And he calls us idiots." 

Allison nudged him in the ribs with a quiet _Diego._

"What? I'm right!" 

"Look, Five," said Luther, pointedly ignoring the exchange, "we do want to get home, don't get us wrong. But not at the price of you hurting yourself. In the span of two weeks you stopped two apocalypses. If anyone deserves a rest it's you." 

Klaus nodded from where he sprawled himself back on the couch. 

"Yup, a young man like yourself needs his beauty sleep." he took a sip from Five's coffee and immediately cringed. "Good God, this is almost as bitter as you, little brother." 

Five narrowed his eyes at him but opted to say nothing, his brain still stuck on the earlier part of the conversation, unable to process the information. 

"You're… Worried about me?" the thought itself seemed alien, unnatural. Impossible. It still brought unwelcome tears to his eyes. 

He regretted the question the very next second, when everybody's eyes visibly softened. 

"Of course we're worried about you," Allison smiled warmly at him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder, drawing him gently into a hug. "You're our brother." 


End file.
